


Куда Я Отправился и Где Раньше Никогда Не Бывал/Somewhere I'm Going & Have Never Been Before

by SylvanInmate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cabin Fic, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Chess, Christmas, Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hanukkah, M/M, Plague, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Remix, Rescue, Reunions, Sick Character, Sickfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanInmate/pseuds/SylvanInmate
Summary: В декабре 1984 Чарльз становиться жертвой страшной эпидемии, распространившейся по всему миру. Он болен и, возможно, умирает, находясь в отдалённой хижине в полном одиночестве... или нет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Somewhere I'm Going & Have Never Been Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951264) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> Зеркало на фикбуке: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/5052068>

**Зима 1984**

 

Поездка из Вашингтона, округ Колумбия, до Уэстчестера, Нью-Йорк, занимала около четырех с половиной часов, если, конечно, водитель соблюдал скоростной режим. Чарльз был в пути около четверти часа, может, немного больше.

В этот кошмарный декабрь отчаяние настигло его уже на шестой день

Автострады были перекрыты Национальной гвардией в большинстве мест, в то время как в остальных мародёрствовали перепуганные люди. На бензоколонке закончилось топливо, и Чарльз не имел ни малейшего понятия, где можно заправиться. По слухам, разлетавшимся быстрее снега в лютую метель, одно за другим провозглашались смертельно опасными разные районы. Когда электростанции начали ослабевать, отрезая СМИ во всех формах, общественные беспорядки только усилились.

А Чарльз едва мог думать, слыша крики умирающих в своей голове.

В день, когда он больше не мог двигаться дальше, он свернул с проселочной дороги в Пенсильвании, на стоянку местной закусочной. Руки тряслись, пока он пытался нашарить в своём портфеле шприц, который выдал ему Хэнк на экстренный случай. Чарльз вколол сыворотку, а затем навалился на руль, с трудом заставляя себя удерживаться в сознании, пока он ждал характерного гула в нижней части тела, и благодатного молчания в голове.

Пока он тупо пялился сквозь заляпанное и припорошенное снегом лобовое стекло, взгляд зацепился за прибитый ветром уголок газеты. Не смотря на трепетание бумаги на ветру, Чарльз смог разобрать слова: «Мутирующий Вирус Объявлен Глобальной Пандемией». Он уже видел этот заголовок прежде.

 _Это было три дня назад,_ подумал он. _Как много уже погибло? Тысячи? Миллионы?_

_И как много мутантов ещё будет уничтожено ради мести?_

Отчаяние тяготило его сильнее, чем невыносимая лихорадка. Его неминуемая смерть совершенно ничего не значила в сравнении с ужасающей участью человечества и того, что ожидало мутантов в будущем, что ожидало все те надежды, которые лелеял Чарльз.

 _Дети… Я должен вернуться домой к детям._ Ничего более не имеет значения и, в то же время, не было ничего более невозможного. _Я должен был позволить Хэнку или Рейвен сопровождать меня, как они и хотели. Нет, мне вовсе не стоило ехать._

_Я ничего не изменил._

_Вирус всё уничтожил._

Крики в его голове стихли. Чарльз согнул сначала одну ногу, затем другую. Эти упражнения нужны были для того, чтобы убедиться, что мышцы не атрофировались за то время, что пробыли без движения, но всё же стоило быть поосторожнее, когда он открыл дверцу машины и вышел. Он споткнулся — но что это, слабость или болезнь? Настолько, насколько было возможно, Чарльз запахнул свой твидовый пиджак, сжимая его на груди, а затем прижал к лицу платок.

Прежде, чем он успел сделать хоть три шага в направлении закусочной, из неё кто-то вышел — это была официантка в розовой униформе и белом фартуке, с таким же белым бумажным колпаком. Она могла бы быть героиней того ситкома, который временами поглядывали дети, «Алиса». Единственным отличием был бронежилет поверх её униформы и дробовик в руках.

— У нас тут достаточно своих проблем, — произнесла она. — Мы больше никого не пускаем внутрь.

Чарльзу пришлось отпустить полы своего пиджака, оставляя его открытым, чтобы иметь возможность поднять хотя бы одну руку в знак капитуляции.

— Я не… — из-за боли в горле он не окончил предложение и, прежде чем продолжать, пришлось мучительно сглотнуть. — Я не хочу навязываться. Но… если вы знаете какое-нибудь место, куда я мог бы поехать — правда, любое — это было бы крайне милосердно.

Ружье не дрогнуло, но глаза девушки влажно заблестели. Чарльз запоздало понял, что его слова звучали так, будто он просил дать ему место, где он мог бы спокойно умереть.

Эта мысль не показалась ему удивительной. Он вел обратный отсчет последние несколько часов, начиная с того первого момента два дня назад, когда его кости начало ломить от лихорадки. Но думать о собственной смерти в таком ключе, столь явно — осознавать, что он вынужден выпрашивать теплое место просто чтобы прилечь там в свои последние часы — ему уже в любом случае ничто не могло помочь, облегчить боль.

Официантка отвернулась, и Чарльз уже решил, что это конец. Но она внезапно заговорила:

— Выше по дороге есть деревянный домик. Летом его сдают в аренду рыбакам; вряд ли сейчас там кто-нибудь есть. Езжайте дальше по дороге, у моста свернёте налево.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел Чарльз. Но девушка уже уходила, не оглядываясь назад.

 

**

 

Он ехал, используя только ручное управление; установка необходимых настроек требовала слишком много времени и куда больше мысленной концентрации, на которую он сейчас совсем не был способен. Домик оказался ближе, чем он предполагал — потребовалось не более пятнадцати минут езды — и, как ему и сказала официантка, никого не было поблизости. Чарльз уже размышлял, выламывать ему дверь или нет, когда всё же нашел запасной ключ под цветочным горшком.

 _Запомни этот вид,_ сказал он себе. Постепенно опускался закат, и без электричества Чарльз мог даже не надеяться на большое количество света до самого рассвета, если, конечно, он до него дотянет. Довольно смелая надежда, учитывая обстоятельства. _Это последнее место, которое ты увидишь. Оно по-своему уютное, не правда ли? Хорошо, хорошо._ Почему было так важно, является ли этот дом приятным местом? Но Чарльз все же находил его в определенной мере уютным.

Чарльз бы многое отдал, чтобы сейчас не быть в одиночестве. Чтобы было хоть кто-то, кто-нибудь рядом с ним…, но это было невозможно. И совершенно невозможно было, чтобы самый нужный ему сейчас человек был рядом.

Он споткнулся, когда шел через гостиную — она была отделана деревянными панелями, а по размерам была примерно десять на десять футов. Если бы только у него были силы развести огонь в камине… Но не было ни сил, ни желания. Потому он продолжил свой путь в небольшую спальню, где, сдёрнув покрывало и скинув с ног ботинки, он рухнул на кровать.

Его глаза закрылись, и сил чтобы их открыть уже не было. Но матрас был мягким, а одеяло — тёплым. Это помогло.

 

**

 

_— Вы отрицаете, что этот Мутирующий вирус распространяется из-за мутантов? — кричал сенатор Келли, во время последнего выступления Чарльза перед Конгрессом. Уже тогда многие места пустовали из-за распространения болезни._

_— Люди и мутанты в одинаковой мере распространяют вирус. — Чарльз переводил взгляд от одного сенатора к другому, пытаясь найти хоть один понимающий, сочувствующий разум. Но их ужас был слишком силён. — В мутантах вирус развивается куда стремительнее, и, похоже, усиливается, но мутанты не более заразны, чем все остальные._

_— Но вы делаете всё только хуже._

_— Разве дети с полиомиелитом делают его смертельнее? — голос Чарльза стал выше. — Были ли они виноваты в параличе своих собратьев или их смерти? Конечно нет! Обвинять жертв болезни, страдающих от симптомов этого заболевания — включая инфекции — иррационально. Хуже того, это жестоко._

_Келли наклонил голову, изучая Чарльза взглядом, словно бы тот был причудливым музейным экспонатом._

_— Как по мне, отличным примером к сложившейся ситуации можно привести так называемую «чуму гомосексуалистов», СПИД, распространившийся в Сан-Франциско, Нью-Йорке, в больших городах — доказательство того, что весь этот ненормальный образ жизни приводит к ужасающим последствиям. Но только в нашем случае беда настигла не только тех, кто вел себя плохо. Нет, вы потащили нас за собой._

_Ярость пульсировала у Чарльза в висках, и ему пришлось направить все свои силы на то, чтобы говорить вежливо._

_— Как вы можете, сэр. Как вы можете обвинять гомосексуалистов, больных гемофилией и гаитян, страдающих от смертельной болезни? Как вы можете смотреть на детей-мутантов и говорить, что они не заслужили права жить только из-за того, что они такими родились? Как смеете вы заявлять, что цена непохожести — это смерть?_

_— Вы не согласны с тем, что угроза должна быть ликвидирована?_

_— Нас не так просто изничтожить, Сенатор. Я обещаю вам: если вы объявите мутантов угрозой, мы с Богом станем едины._

_— Вы угроза для нас. Вы все, просто своим существуя. Если мы истребим вас всех, мы будем в безопасности. Мы должны убить каждого из вас, начиная с этого момента._

_Нет. Эта последняя часть… всё было не так. Слушанье было ужасно, но не **настолько**. Но Чарльз не мог понять в этой тошнотворной путанице, где сон, а где воспоминания._

_Сенатор Келли улыбнулся окровавленными зубами — это не было реально, это не было правдой, но Чарльз **видел** это. Крики в его голове стали громче, завопили пронзительнее._

_— Нет, пожалуйста… не детей… не моих…_

— Шшш, — сильные руки обняли Чарльза, подняли его наверх. Тёплый голос, что преследовал его в других снах, был так мягок сейчас. — Всё в порядке.

— Потом они придут и в школу.

— Твои дети могут постоять за себя. К тому же идея Хэнка работает.

Какая идея? Чарльз чувствовал, что он должен помнить, что он говорил с Хэнком об этом не так давно, но он не мог собрать воспоминания воедино. Его глаза открыты, или по крайней мере должны были быть, но в комнате было так темно, что разницы всё равно не было. Казалось, он плавает в тумане лихорадки.

— Я знал, что ты спасешь их. Я всегда знал, что ты… что если бы пришлось…

— Да. Всегда. Теперь спи, Чарльз, — рука ласково погладила Чарльза, это прикосновение прогнало все его страхи. — Отдыхай.

Чарльз повиновался, снова проваливаясь в сон слишком глубоко, чтобы видеть сны.

 

**

 

Позже он проснулся — гораздо позже, думал он, хотя сказать точно было нельзя — из-за звука потрескивающего огня. Чарльз пошевелился под одеялами; сил чтобы сесть не было совершенно, но, по крайней мере, невыносимая головная боль от лихорадки отступила. Дверь в спальню была открыта, а из-за отсветов камина комната была окрашена в золотые тона. На столе горела свеча, стоящая рядом со стаканом воды. На мгновение Чарльз вспомнил о тех сказках, где человек просыпался и обнаруживал любезных волшебных существ, а после они помогали всё наладить.

Когда его глаза привыкли к темноте, он смог рассмотреть мужчину, лежавшего на койке — и он определенно был куда более реален, чем вымышленные существа из сказок.

Своими потрескавшимися губами Чарльз прошептал:

— Эрик…

Эрик мгновенно проснулся. Он приподнялся на локтях.

— Ты пришел в себя. Ты меня помнишь. Слава Богу.

— Я не помню, когда… Эрик, как ты сюда попал?

Эрик переместился к краю кровати и рукой коснулся лба Чарльза.

— Я искал тебя с того момента, как ты не вышел на связь три дня назад.

— Но… как ты узнал, что я не связывался со школой?

— Я пришел туда чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Они в безопасности. Только ты один попал в неприятности. А ещё у тебя обезвоживание. Вот, выпей столько, сколько сможешь, — Эрик придвинул к губам Чарльза стакан воды. Чарльз послушно выпил, сколько мог, после чего упал обратно на подушки. Пальцы Эрика снова коснулись лба Чарльза, и это прикосновение не имело ничего общего с тем, как если бы он хотел обнаружить признаки лихорадки. — Ты принял сыворотку Хэнка. Позволяющую ходить, но отнимающую твою телепатию.

— Ту самую, которую ты так ненавидишь. Но так много смертей… так много насилия и боли…

— Я всегда так уверенно осуждал тебя, и не понимал твоего желания её принимать, — сказал Эрик, чего Чарльз явно не ожидал. — Ты правильно поступил. То, что происходит с миром сейчас… нет, ты не должен был терпеть это. Никто не должен. И если бы ты не мог ходить, ты бы ни за что не добрался до этой хижины, и… — его голос сорвался. Когда он снова заговорил, голос был мягче и спокойнее, как если бы Эрик говорил с ребёнком: — Тебе, наверное, стоит ещё поспать?

— Пожалуй, — ответил Чарльз. Он погрузился во тьму, стоило только ему закончить говорить.

 

**

 

Несколько часов спустя воспоминания хлынули в сознание Чарльза вместе с лучами восходящего солнца, и он сел в постели.

— Эрик? ~~~~

— Здесь, — отозвался Эрик из соседней комнаты. — В хижине есть газовая плита. Я приготовил нам поесть.

После этих слов Чарльз внезапно осознал, что он действительно голоден. А ещё что его горло хоть ещё и болит, но, по крайней мере, уже не так сильно. Его головная боль, разрывавшая черепную коробку с того самого момента, как он заболел, наконец отступила. Но его все ещё лихорадило.

Он осторожно опустил ноги на пол. Деревянные доски скрипнули под его ногами. Чарльз обнаружил, что на нём только футболка и боксёры, что означало, что ночью Эрик раздел его.

Он сказал себе, _ты знаешь, что нельзя позволять Эрику Леншеру увидеть тебя голым._

Пол под его ногами, кажется, закачался, но Чарльз всё же сумел устоять и завернуться в одеяло, после чего направился в соседнюю комнату. В камине горел огонь, выделяя достаточно тепла, чтобы обогреть пространство в хижине. Эрик стоял на кухне — всего лишь небольшое помещение с плитой, холодильником и парой шкафчиков — одетый в джинсы и наполовину застёгнутую клетчатую рубашку. Синяя в белую крапинку кастрюля стояла на передней конфорке, наполненная чем-то булькающим и крайне аппетитно пахнущим.

— Где ты достал продукты? — Чарльз устроился на старом диване.

— Я кое-что прихватил по дороге сюда, на всякий случай, — судя по тому, как Эрик сказал _прихватил_ , это скорее было синонимом слова _украл_. Учитывая обстоятельства, Чарльз не собирался высказывать своё мнение относительно этого. — Утром я пристрелил индейку.

Чарльз нахмурился.

— С каких пор ты носишь оружие?

— С каких пор мне нужно оружие? Достаточно легко сделать дротик из пары ржавых гвоздей.

Последний раз, когда они находились в такой миролюбивой обстановке, был перед тем, как они расстались на два десятка лет. Даже когда Эрик покинул особняк после того, как он был заново отстроен, Чарльз надеялся, что ещё есть хоть маленький шанс, что он всё же останется. Даже если бы они так и не пришли к полному согласию, он надеялся, что есть шанс на… перемирие. А может быть даже и к миру. Теперь же Чарльз понимал, что немного не готов находиться с Эриком в такой интимной обстановке, после того как он нашел его, ухаживал и готовил суп из индейки.

А потому он только смог сказать:

— Ситуация с вирусом меняется. Если бы не это, тебя бы сейчас здесь не было.

Эрик не стал отвлекаться от помешивания супа, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Они крутят то слушанье в Сенате, ты знаешь. Снова и снова. Как ты вступился за нас — вступился за наш народ, когда мутантов решили выставить козлами отпущения из-за распространения вируса — я не смог бы лучше. Иногда я забываю, что ты тоже сражаешься за наш вид, только своим собственным путём. Тише. Медленнее, чем я привык. Но тем не менее сражаешься.

Слова Эрика немного выбили Чарльза из колеи. Но тем не менее он смог ответить:

— Я уже усвоил, что иногда единственным верным решением будет неповиновение.

— А ты слушал меня чаще, чем я думал, — сказал Эрик так самодовольно, что это раздражало… если бы не было правдой. К тому же, Чарльзу приятно было снова увидеть улыбку старого друга.

Но сейчас было кое-что поважнее их давней связи.

— Слушанье всё равно ничего не дало. Я только усугубил ситуацию.

— Вряд ли, — отозвался Эрик. — Ты выиграл для нас время. И Хэнк потратил его с пользой.

Чарльз внезапно всё понял.

— Его идея вирусной оболочки сработала? Он создал лекарство?

— Скорее лишь способ излечения. Он не всегда обеспечивает полное выздоровление; не предотвращает заражения. Но по большей части оно работает, и на людях, и на мутантах. Правительство готово выпустить его в массовое производство; Хэнк с радостью отдал им все образцы, кроме одного.

— Того, что ты привёз мне, — сказал Чарльз. Это был не вопрос.

— Ввёл его прошлой ночью, когда нашёл тебя, — кивнул Эрик. Он добавил в суп немного чёрного перца. — Ты был так плох, что даже не почувствовал укола.

Его голос сел на последних словах. Сколько страха пришлось Эрику вынести, и сколько ещё им пришлось бы пережить, чтобы…

Но сейчас это не имело значения, а может и вовсе не должно было иметь.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнёс Чарльз, после чего смог взять себя в руки. — Кто помог Хэнку, главный хирург? СМИ?

Рука Эрика, помешивавшая суп, замерла.

— Ох. Что ж. Кто-то же должен был доставить материалы Хэнка президенту. Пусть даже в Белый Дом. Это было не так уж легко, так что…

— Ты? — Чарльз даже привстал. — Ты был тем, кто помог спасти весь мир?

Эрик нахмурился, словно бы его обвиняли в каком-то мелком преступлении.

— Это было лучшим выходом для всех, — уверенно сказал он. — Как для людей, так и для мутантов.

Губы Чарльза растянулись в улыбке, он начал ощущать такую невероятную радость, какую не ощущал даже от осознания собственного спасения.

— Получается, в то время как я объявлял человечеству войну в случае угрозы мутантам, ты милосердно распространял лекарство по планете и укреплял связь между людьми и мутантами.

— Не _милосердно_ , — поправил Эрик, словно бы это могло отменить тот факт, что он творил добро.

Чарльз откинулся на спинку дивана, ощущая невероятную легкость.

— Это чудо.

— Вы, язычники*, начинаете верить в чудеса под Рождество.

— Погоди. Рождество? — последние несколько дней прошли для Чарльза, словно в тумане.

— Сочельник, — подтвердил Эрик. — Собираешься отправить меня в лес за ёлкой?

— Не надо. Это и без того самое прекрасное Рождество в моей жизни.

Эрик посмотрел на него, взгляд смягчился, а напряжение ушло.

— Правда?

— Да.

 

**

 

Суп из индейки явно не входил в топ самых лучших блюд, которые доводилось Чарльзу пробовать, но тем не менее он не ел ничего приготовленного с большей любовью, чем этот суп, и ничего не ел с большим удовольствием. Они ещё немного поговорили о школе, по большей части о том, как Хэнк успокаивал самых младших детей, а Мистик поддерживала в старших силу духа и осознание собственной ответственности.

— Особенно тяжело пришлось Джин, — сказал Эрик, когда они уже заканчивали с обедом. — Она начала использовать сыворотку ещё раньше, чем ты.

— Правильно. — Чарльзу стоило связаться с ней телепатически ещё во время первой волны смертей. Но он так старался оградить себя от приливов скорби и ужаса, что у него не хватало сил дотянуться до кого-то ещё. Его немного успокаивало то, что Джин смогла о себе позаботиться. — Какова ситуация сейчас?

— Миллионы погибли, — ответил Эрик. — Это похоже на волну испанки семьдесят лет назад. Те же массовые захоронения, но куда больший урон для общества. Удача отвернулась от нас. Но сейчас куда проще изготовить лекарство и распространить. Большая часть Западного побережья уже пришла в норму прежде, чем я успел найти тебя; я думаю, электричество вернут через день-два.

— Значит, опасность миновала.

— Думаю, да.

— Благодаря Хэнку, и тебе.

Эрик всё ещё не был готов принять свою роль Спасителя человечества.

— Главное, что люди знают о вкладе мутантов в их исцеление. Возможно, это смягчит часть вреда от Эн Сабах Нурʼа.

— Возможно.

Чарльз уже мог представить себе будущие возможности. Вместо того, чтобы превратить мутантов в изгоев, Мутирующий вирус возможно вернёт им возможность стать полноценными членами общества.

_Мне стоило этого ожидать. В конце концов, природа этого вируса заключалась в изменении. Так почему же эти преображения так поразительны?_

 

**

 

В тот же день, Чарльз задремал и проснулся уже когда смеркалось, чувствуя себя куда лучше, чем прежде. После долгих размышлений он сделал ещё одну инъекцию сыворотки, чтобы сохранить подвижность и какое-то время побыть без телепатии; его состояние может и быстро улучшалось, но слабость всё ещё осталась. Пару дней без способностей помогут ему прийти в себя чуть быстрее.

Эрик тоже поспал какое-то время, устроившись на диване; вне всякого сомнения, он провёл бессонную ночь, ухаживая за Чарльзом. Сейчас он казался бодрым, почти весёлым — насколько Эрик вообще мог таковым быть. Он даже усмехнулся, когда Чарльз заглянул в один из ящичков стола, который в этой хижине предположительно служил в качестве кофейного.

— Сыграем? — Чарльз достал помятую картонную коробку с надписью ШАХМАТЫ. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я всё ещё немного «не в себе», так что у тебя есть небольшое преимущество.

— Даже не жди пощады.

— Больно надо, — отозвался Чарльз. Они всё ещё притворялись, будто бы не в ладах друг с другом — игриво, но они все ещё не могли отпустить себя.

По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Шахматный набор видал и лучшие дни. Заломы мешали полностью раскрыть доску, а некоторые фигуры вовсе отсутствовали, из-за чего пришлось заменить их предметами из других игр. Мина из Стратего** заменяла одну из черных ладей, в то время как место белого короля заняла синяя машинка из игры «Жизнь».

— Мы могли бы использовать обычные монеты, — заметил Эрик, размышляя над своим первым ходом.

— Чтобы ты двигал их, пока я не смотрю на доску? — усмехнулся Чарльз.

Эрик улыбнулся в ответ на его шутку. Они оба прекрасно знали, что во время игры Эрик никогда не жульничал.

— Прошло — погоди — около года с нашей последней игры? — Чарльз вспомнил тот день в школе. — Но за те шесть месяцев мы сыграли достаточно, верно?

— Мне нужно было отвлечься. И ты мне отлично помог.

Был намёк на продолжение этой темы, но она была слишком деликатной, чтобы спешить. Поэтому только спустя некоторое время, и один ход белого короля, Чарльз спросил:

— Как ты держишься?

— Некоторые дни лучше, чем другие. Иногда я даже вспоминаю о Магде и Нине больше с удовольствием, чем с болью. Что они принесли в мою жизнь… У меня все ещё есть воспоминания. И один мудрый человек научил меня на закапывать эти воспоминания глубоко в себе, — взгляд Эрика устремился вдаль, когда он продолжил. — В иные дни это тяжело. Сегодня — седьмая ночь Хануки. Мы с Магдой и Ниной праздновали её каждый год, точно также, как когда-то я со своими родителями. Я все ещё иногда вспоминаю, как её маленькие руки помогали зажигать свечи…

Эрик прервался и уставился на шахматную доску. Чарльз положил руку на его плечо. Он ничего не сказал, потому что вряд ли какие-либо слова могли облегчить ту боль, что обрушилась на Эрика с потерей жены и дочери.

 _Он обрёл веру в мир_ , подумал Чарльз. _Эрик ни за что бы не женился на Магде, и уж тем более не захотел бы иметь ребёнка, если бы не продолжал надеяться. И что бы всё это было снова уничтожено… Как он выдержал? Как смог продолжать жить?_

От слёз защипало глаза, и Чарльз сморгнул их. Эрик ненавидел это.

Но потом Эрик снова удивил его, сказав:

— Спасибо.

— За что? — за то, что не заплакал? Это было так очевидно?

— За то, что вернул мне добрые воспоминания о моих родителях. Я подавлял их так долго. Когда я вспоминал о них, я думал только о том, как они умерли. Не о том, как они жили. Ты изменил это, Чарльз. И то, каким я был отцом — то, что я мог дать Нине — это было бы невозможно без тех воспоминаний, — Эрик покачал головой, беря руку Чарльза в свою, выражая этим жестом все свои переживания, что скопились в этот момент. — Спасибо тебе большое.

Чарльз даже не успел подумать, скорее действовал на одних лишь инстинктах, подняв руку Эрика к своим губам и поцеловав. Поцелуй не был хоть сколько-нибудь романтичным, конечно нет, равно как и прикосновение Эрика. Но это был первый шаг на пути, который им предстояло пройти вместе.

Могло ли они прийти к чему-то иному? В место, о котором Чарльз мечтал для них, но где они ещё никогда не бывали?

Несколько долгих мгновений прошло, прежде чем Эрик убрал руку. Но вместо того, чтобы сделать следующий ход, Эрик коснулся ладонью лба Чарльза.

— Температуры нет, — пробормотал он. — Ты полностью выздоровел, Чарльз.

— Почти всё может исцелять, если правильно применить лекарство, — сказал Чарльз. — И время, и тепло, и забота.

Он говорил не только о своей болезни, и Эрик понял его. Губы Эрика тронула лёгкая улыбка.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

В камине горел огонь. Мороз изрисовал окна причудливым узором, но холод не мог проникнуть внутрь. Место, которое должно было стать местом его смерти, стало местом его возрождения. Чарльз улыбнулся в ответ и сказал:

— Ещё увидим.

 

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
